Spring Sonata
by MissSugarQuill
Summary: You're The Flower For Me revisited. It seemed unlikely someone like James Potter would befriend the most invisible girl at Hogwarts: Lily Evans. But then, fate has always been a tricky thing.
1. The Library Encounter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to ME. :)

Note: If you remember the old story, this is for you. :) ILY!

**Spring Sonata**

**Chapter One ll The Library Encounter**

----------

A petite, redheaded girl paced down the aisle. Towering on either side of her were shelves of formidable-looking books no other student would possibly dare to ever think of _considering_ to approach.

But then again, Lily Evans wasn't like most other students. Extraordinarily kind-hearted and sweet, Lily was also on the shy side and kept quiet in most situations. Moreover, she was gifted with the brightest and most intelligent mind Hogwarts had revered since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, although Lily had surprisingly ended up in Gryffindor instead.

It was well past midnight. The rest of the library was deserted with the lamps casting a dim light over the shelves and desks. Lily was on an extra assignment for Professor Flitwick, who had squeakily implored her to find some heavy volumes for an extension topic in his Charms class. Lily, of course, had obliged, and the librarian, of course, had given her special permission to stay behind after closing hours to finish the task.

With fatigue resting heavily on her eyes, Lily felt a tiny jab of regret at her hasty decision.

She dawdled, running her fingers over the spines of several books that looked promising. Lily paused over a likely-looking volume, picked it up and stifled a yawn as she examined the cover.

Unbeknowst to her was another person in the library, away from the dark shelves she was enclosed in.

James Potter gazed sleepily at the piece of parchment in front of him which was, unfortunately, blank. For the hundredth time he beat himself up over _why_ he had left his Muggle Studies essay to the last minute.

It was stupidity, utter stupidity.

Desperate to finish his essay in the still and somewhat motivating library, James had hidden underneath his Invisibility Cloak while Madam Tiffany ushered everyone else out. The common room's soft couches always made lulled him to sleep at crucial last-minute homework moments. And there was also the major drawback of adoring girls staying up _with_ him. James sighed and scratched the back of his head. More to give him something else to do other than stare at his white parchment, he picked up his novel and flicked through it dully.

Talking lions. A never-ending winter. Daughters of Eve.

_What does it all mean?_ he thought fervently. _Muggle authors are barking mad, honestly._

James was deciding whether to use this as his essay title when he thought he heard footsteps. The raven-haired boy looked around, frowning slightly. He was sure he was the only one left in the library. Was there someone else struggling with a Muggle Studies essay too?

James had ignored it and begun reading a chapter when he heard it again; soft footsteps padded by the carpet, followed by the gentle thump of a book being replaced on its shelf.

He sat very still and peered cautiously at the dark shelves. Someone was definitely moving there... but who, and _why_ in the dead of night?

One hand still clutching the novel, James snatched up his wand and prowled towards the source of the disturbance, pushing away the guilty reprieve that he should really be concentrating on his essay.

Lily bit her lip as she struggled underneath a pile of five heavy books, trying to put a sixth one on top. The pile was now towering over her head and, staggering slightly underneath the weight and her blocked vision, she began to meander out of the aisle to the desk area. Relief mingled with her sleepiness as she mused that at least Professor Flitwick would be happy.

James held his wand aloft as he investigated each aisle, drawing closer to the footsteps. Curious, he rounded the corner quickly and had a fleeting glimpse of a tottering pile of books before the collision happened.

"_Ahhh_!"

Books flew everywhere, causing many _thumps_ to rent the silence as they sprang all over the ground. A girl was revealed to be standing there, rooted to the spot, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry."

Highly embarrassed, James stooped down to pick up the volumes. He could feel the avid stare the redheaded girl he had unceremoniously crashed into gave him, and cursed his own clumsiness. He caught her eye and managed a lopsided grin. A faint blush rose to her cheeks at once and she quickly bent down as well.

Lily was perfectly aware of who the handsome dark-haired boy was, the boy very sweetly and kindly picking up her books. Everybody knew James Potter, the adored prince of Hogwarts. He was the best Chaser and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, he came from a wealthy and well-known wizarding family, and girls were all agreed that he was gorgeous in simply every way.

Lily, on the other hand, could not have been anymore different. Quiet and shy, her name was only passed around by her adoring teachers. She occassionally exchanged words with some girls in her year, but mostly kept to herself. Lily Evans wasn't rude, or conceited, or ugly. But she lived an invisible life, her beautiful spirit unnoticed by the students around her.

As she picked up a particularly large volume, she could feel him watching her closely. The redhead cracked a small smile as she passed him the briefest of looks. His hazel eyes were narrowed in a faint frown, which vanished when her green eyes met his.

"I didn't think anyone else'd be here so late," he said amicably, still gathering the volumes. He eyed her intently as if trying to recognise her. "I'm James, by the way."

Looking a bit surprised, she said shyly, "I'm Lily."

"Lily," James repeated in his smooth, deep baritone. Her name sounded so nice, the way he said it. A smile, one that drove many girls crazy, crossed his face as he mused, "That's a pretty name." Lily felt her cheeks heat up again and made a mental note to get a grip of herself. Meanwhile, James felt his curiosity stir in wonder as he pondered the redhead, so unlike the giggling, eyelash-batting girls he usually stumbled across at Hogwarts. He felt rather intrigued.

"So Lily..." he started casually, and she hid a smile at his deliberate tone. "What year are you in?"

"I'm in fifth year."

James blinked, pausing in the act of stacking the last volume on his pile. "Really?" he said, nonplussed. "But that's my year... how come I don't know you?"

Lily hid a smile again; he may have been a child asking why the sky was blue, the innocent way he said it. She stood on her feet, sweeping the last book from the ground, a novel. He got up as well, still studying her sceptically.

She chuckled, "I wouldn't know why." Very few students knew her, it was hardly surprising that the popular James Potter didn't even recognise her. But _why_ this was so had always been a mystery to her.

"Oh really?" asked James with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you haven't been hiding under trick stairs or inside suits of armour all these years?"

"No," said Lily, her mouth twitching.

"Then how come I didn't find out about you until I knocked you over tonight?" he demanded, all in good humour.

"I don't know," she said again, beginning to chuckle. James secretly grinned in victory; there was nothing like teasing to break the ice.

"But your plan failed."

Lily glanced up to behold his solemn stare, her brow furrowed slightly. "What plan?"

"Your plan to avoid me for seven years at Hogwarts. Because, _Lily_," he paused, savouring the emphasis he put on her pretty name. "I know something about you."

Her heart rate suddenly accelerated.

"What?"

He grinned, managing to support five volumes with one arm as he tugged the sixth one she had been holding out of her grip. She released it in surprise.

"That you like reading ancient volumes about the history of Charm magic," James said mischievously, balancing the tottering pile. He threw her a very serious, adominishing look. "And you will go to great lengths to ensure other students don't check them out before you get your hands on them."

Lily was stunned for a second; a blush rose to her cheeks again as he grinned teasingly at her.

"I - I'm collecting them for Professor Flitwick," she said a bit defensively.

He rose an eyebrow, "Knowledge at midnight?"

Her blush grew deeper still but some of her shyness melted away. "He only asked me this afternoon. It's not an easy task, you know."

"I'm sure it isn't," chortled James, leading the way out of the aisle. Lily followed, faintly mystified.

He walked out easily to the desks, where the light was a bit brighter, and set down the stack of volumes. Lily paused a step away from him, still uncertain of how to act. She fiddled absently with the novel in her hands, which he plucked out almost immediately.

"Oh hey, this is mine."

Even as he brandished it Lily recognised the cover. "You read Muggle novels?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," James said with dignity. "They make me fully appreciate the Muggle world and its... limitations. The winter never ends in the Muggle world, did you know that?" he added in a conspiratic whisper.

Lily looked at him perplexedly and he looked back with equal intensity. Then they glanced away and laughed.

James smiled at her, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, it's for Muggle Studies. My essay's due tomorrow and I don't have a clue what's going on. I don't suppose you take it, do you?" he added hopefully, and was disappointed when she shook her head.

"But..." said Lily carefully, glancing at his blank parchment. "I can tell you that Muggle seasons don't comprise only of winter."

"I knew that," he sighed heavily. "But the rest of the novel still doesn't make any sense. See what you make of it. Let's see... there's a talking lion, a wardrobe confused as to whether it's a fireplace or a Portkey, a couple of mad beavers - "

" - a white witch and an ancient prophecy that four children will save the land of Narnia from her," finished Lily. When he gazed at her, open-mouthed, she timidly explained, "This is one of my favourite books. It tells a story of bravery, friendship and self-sacrifice."

"Uh huh, and what else...?" he was scribbling on some parchment.

Lily looked at him carefully, "Have you even read this?"

"I've tried!" he said in his defence. "But I just haven't got your patience or insight or... appreciation for mad literature. You're smiling." A grin unfurled across his own face as she went pink again. "I got you to smile."

Lily fought to keep a straight face.

"I got you to smile," said James again, beginning to twist into a tune. "I got you to smile. I got you to smi - ile."

"So what?" Lily asked, unable to hold back.

"So it means you're in a better mood to help me now," he beamed at her, enhancing his handsome features. "Please?"

Lily took a couple of seconds profound reflection. Of course, her good, kind nature had already decided from the moment she entered the world that she would lend help to whoever needed it. Her earlier exhaustion had dispersed and, if she was going to be truthful with herself, Lily felt somewhat compelled to stay with him, not least because James had so kindly helped her with the heavy books. (Although of course, the back of her mind countered feebly, she may not have needed assistance if he hadn't collided _into_ her.)

"Will you?" prompted James, sounding anxious.

She blinked and looked right at him, and James was taken-aback at the vivid green of her eyes. It was a wonder he hadn't noticed her before.

"Alright," she agreed softly.

He grinned at her and she returned a small, sweet smile, feeling her cheeks tingle with the hint of a blush. Something small and vague stirred in both of their hearts as they looked at each other, but, ignoring it, they proceeded to decrypt the enchanting novel of Narnia with much interjections and sidetracks along the way.

----------

A/N: Hi everyone. :) How are we all going? MERRY XMAS! Hehe. This is a tribute to my old story, which I loved and lost - _sob sob_ -, and which many others loved too. I _will_ try to finish this one, with all its old charm (hopefully!) but I have a busy year... Hmm. Hehe. x) Some changes, indeed, but hopefully they are for the better. PLEASE review, I have missed you guys... I wonder how many of you are left? xD HAPPYNEWYEAR! - msq.


	2. Converge, Then Discourse

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to ME. :) Ooh, and the title of the story takes after a Korean drama named _Winter Sonata_, but I thought Spring would be more fitting since Lily is a flower and... I don't know. Yeah. Let's READ. :)

**Spring Sonata**

**Chapter Two ll Converge, Then Discourse**

----------

The next day dawned bright and clear on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with students bustling up and down the stone corridors to get to class. Golden memories of the summer still lingered somewhere in the depths of students' minds, the new term having commenced only a fortnight ago. Nonetheless, the time had arrived to work hard. This was especially true for the fifth-years and above. Examinations lay somewhere in June like sinister foes, waiting to cut them down one by one.

"...so you must arm yourselves valiantly against them!" shouted their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, causing many to jump in their seats. "With wand, quill and parchment in hand! You must stand brave, ready to spew out all spells and facts you have absorbed into your minds. Stebbins! What is the Patronus incantation?"

A sandy-haired boy leapt to his feet, crimson-faced. "Um - err - " he spluttered.

Evidently, teachers were fond of repeating their O.W.L and N.E.W.T lectures at least once a week. A couple of students shifted nervously in their seats.

"This is mental," complained Sirius Black as they trooped down to lunch after class. "Do we really have to memorise _every_ little thing they've taught us in the past four years?" Many girls eyed him hopefully as he walked past, but on this particular day he took no notice.

"Yeah," Remus Lupin said with a wry grin. "Yeah, that'd be about it. It's not that bad, really..."

"That's because your brains are huge, Moony," said Sirius mournfully, pulling a huge dish of stew towards him. Beside him, Peter Pettigrew, a mousy-haired, watery-eyed boy, chuckled and Remus' grin widened sheepishly.

Sirius let out a big sigh and elbowed James, "Yo, what's up, Prongise?"

James blinked, snapping out of his reverie and trying (and failing) to look like he knew what was going on.

"Yeah, uh - O.W.Ls. Bad."

The other three Marauders raised their eyebrows at his awkward attempt. James flushed; he'd been half-wondering about the girl last night and hadn't paid any attention to his friends' conversation, although he thought he might have picked the gist of it.

"I mean..." he began valiantly.

"On the right track, James, but you should just spit out what's on your mind," Remus grinned.

"Argh, it's nothing," the messy-haired boy rumpled up the back of his head absently. "It's just - I'm tired from last night, and I met somebody then too - "

Sirius almost choked on his pumpkin juice at this declaration. As they all stared at him, he cried gleefully, "Who is she?"

"Who said they had to be a girl?" asked James, innocently nonplussed.

"It was a_ guy_?"

"Well... no..."

"But this is big news, Prongsette!" shouted Sirius euphorically. "You haven't a girlfriend since - well, you _haven't_ had a girlfriend!"

"Wha - _what_? No, Sirius, it's not like that - "

"Little Jam is growing up! Aww," Sirius cooed, patting a helpless James fondly on the head.

"Hey, come on - "

By the end of lunch, James sincerely regretted telling his friends - well, namely Sirius - about his uneventful encounter with another human being in the library. All the same, he was bemused. Why had it caused such a big reaction? His friends were acting as if he had taken his first baby step. Even good, sane Remus had looked humourously surprised about the perfectly ordinary news.

The fact was that the charming James Potter had not had a female friend at Hogwarts - well, _ever_. It was hard to meet a girl who didn't squeal and giggle and blush uncontrollably at the mere sight of him, much less manage a coherent conversation with one. Even modest James couldn't ignore the attention he received from girls. He didn't mind it too much; sometimes it was a bit overbearing but mostly he handled it with good grace. Admirers he had plenty, but real friends he only confided in the Marauders, and truthfully he had never really stopped to wish or consider otherwise.

This thinking was interrupted by a horde of voices reaching James' ears, while on his way up to Muggle Studies. They were coming from behind him.

"...he's so _cute_, don't you love the way his hair falls all over the place?" gushed one girl's voice.

" - his _eyes_, oh, they're so beautiful - "

"James Potter, will you be mine?" sang another.

_Uh oh._ James frantically looked around for a hiding spot as the voices drew nearer; he dove sideways into a tapestry and hurried through the dark, enclosed shortcut before pushing the small door open on the other side. He had a split second's relief as he emerged out of the stone statue entrance into the corridor before he realised, too late, that somebody was standing directly in his path. James grabbed her by the shoulders as he hurtled out, the hole in the statue snapping shut behind him.

"Whoa - sorry - are you okay?" gasped James, steadying the bewildered figure by her shoulders as he regained his own balance.

"Y - yeah, I'm..." the girl looked up at him with her emerald eyes and her brow creased, just as James also recognised her.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, relieved that it was her and not one of the girls he had been running away from. Lily looked a little perplexed at this encounter, though there was a twinkle in her eye. James smiled sheepishly but before he could say anything else, the girls' crooning voices assaulted his ears again.His dread must have shown on his face; Lily peered at him in concern.

"James, are you alright?"

"Come with me," he whispered, grabbing her hand. Lily looked startled as he broke into a sprint, dragging her along down the empty corridor.

"Wh - what? Hey!" the redhead panted as she tried to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"Just - around - here." James pulled her around the corner and Lily felt her body lurch along until they had both stopped running. She tried to catch her breath as he peered back nervously, hoping against hope the girls weren't following the same path.

"Do you usually do this?" Lily asked, still struggling to catch her breath.

James turned back to her. "Sometimes," he admitted timidly. "When I don't want to face the attention." She let loose a bemused smile at his peculiar behaviour and he felt better, albeit embarrassed. "Anyway," said James, keen for a change of subject. "Did you - did you get enough sleep last night? Sorry for keeping you up so long."

"I'm fine," Lily replied, smiling up at him. "And your essay?"

"Gonna find out now - whoa, we're going to be late!" James' eyes widened as he checked his watch. "What do you have now?"

"Arithmancy."

"All right - sorry about all this," James said meekly, but she chuckled.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," the redhead said earnestly. She turned to leave but found herself unable to walk more than one step. Slowly, as if the great wizards above were making fun of them, they looked down to see his hand still holding onto hers. James blinked and released it hastily, never noticing how big and clumsy his hand was compared to her small and slender one.

Very slowly and apologetically he lifted his gaze to meet hers, but Lily forestalled him with amusement.

"It's _okay_, James," she said, looking firmly at him in the eye. "You don't have to apologise."

"Oh - right..." James faltered for a moment before he gave himself a mental shake. Drawing himself together, he said, "Who said I was going to, huh?" Grinning, he poked her on the forehead, making her clutch it and look at him reproachfully.

"Goodbye James," she said with an air of finality, though he caught her smile as she turned away.

"See you later, Lillian," he called after her.

Lily almost turned back around but resisted. _Lillian?_ she thought in disbelief. In spite of herself a smile crept across her face and the redhead bowed her head, hurrying to class.

The rest of the day went by as usual; Lily sat by herself in class, was quiet and excelled at the new spells her teachers fired at her. When the final bell rang, she was the last one to leave, staying behind to finish copying the blackboard whereas her classmates rushed for the door, shouting promises of copying it first thing in the morning. The petite girl packed away the last of her things in her bag and got up from her seat.

"Good evening, professor," she said, pausing at the door.

Her teacher returned the gesture favourably. "Good evening, Miss Evans. Thanks for staying behind," she added with a little sigh, nodding at the board. Lily smiled.

She headed to the Great Hall, the delicious smell of dinner wafting out of the double doors. She planned to eat a decent meal before going to the library to start on her Arithmancy essay, something she knew would require a lot of concentration. Finding her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, she sat down by herself and began piling her plate with pork chops, potato mash and vegetables.

She had just finished saying a quick grace in her head when all of a sudden three boys joined her; one sat beside her and the other two slid opposite, all very smoothly and coolly. Lily stared at the three of them, baffled.

"You must be Jamesie's significant other!" exclaimed the jubilant boy beside her; she recognised him to be Sirius Black, one of the Marauders. He beamed at the confused Lily and grabbed her hand, shaking it energetically.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear, I am the great Sirius Black! And what might your lovely name be?"

"I - I'm Lily," stammered the owner of the name, glancing at the other two as if for help. She recognised them as well and her head began to spin in bewilderment.

The one with sandy blonde hair gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't mind him too much. I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you Lily."

Though still incredibly wrong-footed, Lily managed a smile back, just as the other boy lifted a hand in welcome and introduced, "Peter Pettigrew. Err - " he added hesitantly, "Can you pass the potatoes, by the way?"

"Always the stomach, Wormy," grinned Sirius as Lily passed the bowl over.

"Thanks!"

As the other two laughed at Peter's infatuation with food, Lily tried to make sense of her wild thoughts. What on earth were the most popular boys at school doing _sitting_ with her? Even now she could feel the curious stares of other students, all wondering who this small redheaded girl the Marauders were crowded around was.

"You eat so little, let me load you up," Sirius was saying, piling her plate with food. His tone and expression changed to something more mild as he glanced at her, "Err - you don't mind us joining you, do you?" Across them, both Remus and Peter had already started on their dinner.

"Oh! Oh, of course not."

Sirius beamed at her and she couldn't help smiling faintly back, until she saw her plate, "Sirius! Um... I can't eat this much."

"But of course you can! Look how tiny you are, you need fattening up," Sirius insisted, still spooning vegetables. Lily pushed his hand away helplessly, "No, Sirius, thank you, but it's enough - "

"Don't be afraid to pig out in front of us, look at good ol' Pete! We are the masters of eating without manners - "

"No, it's not that," said Lily, finding it hard not to laugh.

"Stop harassing her, Padfoot," came a voice behind them. James was grinning as he walked by them, hitting Sirius on the back of his head in a 'matey' gesture as he passed him. He sat on the other side of Lily and asked, "Is he bothering you?"

"No! No, he isn't," poor Lily asserted.

"Yeah, Prongsie, I'm just trying to feed your girlfriend here - " began Sirius in a wounded tone.

James, who had just taken a swig of pumpkin juice, choked on it, just as Lily looked up at Sirius with wide eyes.

"_What_?" they both cried in unison.

"She's not my girlfriend," said James quickly, and Lily nodded vigorously.

Sirius had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Hey, don't try to lie to the great one. We saw you two holding hands this afternoon, didn't we minions?" He looked impressively over at Peter and Remus, who nodded. "A very sweet-looking pair, you were," input Remus mischievously, James sending him a fleeting murderous look.

"That was just - just - just a misconception," the Quidditch captain retorted while Lily had gone pink. James looked at her and whispered, "Help me!" Her eyes darted to him hopelessly. "What am I supposed to say?" she whispered back.

Meanwhile, the other three were looking at them intently.

"Guys, guys, guys," James said lightly. He surprised all of them, even himself, by putting an arm around Lily. The girl jumped and looked wide-eyed at him, as he said smoothly, "Lily and I are friends, that's all. She helped me out with my Muggle Studies essay. Without her, I wouldn't be awake right now." He smiled at her and she returned it somewhat hesitantly, to the critical gaze of Sirius who looked thoroughly put-out.

"Just... friends...?" he repeated, disappointed.

James patted him on the arm as if he was a child, "Sorry, Sirius," he said soberly. "Anyway, Lily, I supposed you've met... my... friends? Who have just ambushed you?" he added in an undertone.

"They didn't ambush me, they were really nice!" insisted Lily, and Sirius looked cheered.

"I like this girl, Jam, she's a right sight kinder than you are."

"Cheers."

The five of them ate in harmony, with the Marauders asking Lily questions about herself. The small redhead felt as though she was glowing on the inside as she sat there, surrounded by friendly people - by _friends_, she thought, awed -, laughing, joking, being a part of the conversation. It felt like a dream. Indeed Lily pinched herself several times underneath the table. It hurt. She had never dreamt of the day the most popular, most admired and revered boys of the school would _talk_ to her. And yet, here they were, by a strange twist of circumstances - _by a toppling stack of books,_ she thought amusedly - and they were such nice, friendly people, who didn't put on any airs and belittle her in any way.

Perhaps, she thought wistfully, thinking back to her quiet, lonely days at school, things would be different now. Perhaps now she had something she had missed out on before, something she had always, deep down in her heart, desired and longed for.

----------

A/N: Happy New Year everybody! (: How pretty are the fireworks? Well here's your second chapter, hope you liked it. :) Hehe. I'm actually excited about this story! And thank you for the reviews! Please keep firing me with your lovely comments that put a smile on my dial. :) Ahhh, I just _love_ reviews. Don't you? You guys are awesome tee-hee! - msq.


	3. Midnight Hours

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to ME. :)

**Spring Sonata**

**Chapter Three ll Midnight Hours**

----------

Life at Hogwarts had never seemed brighter for Lily as it did during the next few days at the beloved castle. There didn't seem to be a dull moment in the Marauders' lives, from dragging Lily down to breakfast first thing in the morning and piling her plate with food (Remus eventually stopping Sirius from his tirade), to sitting with her in class and exchanging study notes. Lily's happiness was almost too much to contain, it seemed ridiculous to her; she felt like a little kid who had made her first friends.

But if this was how wonderful it was, she didn't mind it at all. Lily was getting fond of all four boys, even the awkward Peter who turned out to be a meek but nice person, and the boys in turn doted on her like a sister.

Of course, none of this escaped the other students' attention, particularly the girls. They spent mealtimes glaring enviously at the Gryffindor table, trying to figure out who the redhead was and, more importantly, what was so _special_ about her.

"Look at her," Tara Little said contemptuously as James cracked a joke and made Lily laugh. Tara was one of the leaders of a James Potter, and more generally, the Marauders, clique. "She's such a nobody."

"Yeah? Then how come she's sitting with those gorgeous guys?" demanded Annie Middleton.

"Mina saw her and James holding hands the other day," another girl piped up. "Didn't you, Mina?" Mina nodded, causing outraged and anguished cries from the other girls.

A brunette shook her head viciously, "How _dare_ that little brat sneak on James and the other Marauders like that! She's just a little _bookworm_, there's nothing special about her at all, and yet... she sits there like a princess with them!"

"Maybe she used a love potion."

"Almost definitely. There's no way James would look twice at her."

"If she did, I'll be the first to know," Annie said through clenched teeth. The girls were all staring at the colourful little group with something like jealousy and fury radiating from their expressions. In their eyes, Lily Evans was a sneak who didn't deserve the friendship of the Marauders. The boys had _never_ included a girl in their group. Sirius Black's girlfriend-of-the-time might have joined them once in awhile, but not in the way Lily was at the moment. It made them simply furious.

"I bet everyone in the school hates her," smirked Lynette Bradley.

"All the girls, at least," said Tara quietly. "I know I do."

The spiteful little clique continued their gossip and slander, and indeed this kept up for the few days in which Lily and the Marauders was fresh and big news.

A few nights later Lily sat in her four-poster bed, her covers drawn over her lap. She could hear the rain pounding outside the castle and it made her feel cosy and warm, with the four-poster curtains drawn around her protectively. Her wand was lit and stuck above her head, illuminating the book in her lap - _The Chronicles of Narnia_. James had inspired her to read it again.

The redhead yawned but couldn't bring herself to go to bed just yet, although all the other girls were asleep. She felt restless and pent up with energy.

On whim, she shut her book and hastily pulled on one of her black school robes. She had decided, impulsively, to take a walk. A grin lit her face in anticipation; it was one of the benefits of being a prefect, really, to roam the school corridors freely late at night.

Emerging out of the portrait hole, Lily took a deep breath and smiled to herself.

Everything had happened so quickly. Barely a week ago she was the friendless, lonely girl of Hogwarts, invisible to everyone else, secretly hoping that someday, someone would talk to her. And now... she hadn't felt so light and happy in years.

_Friendship... such a blessed thing_, thought Lily happily, almost gliding down the stairs to the second landing. Left to her aerial, rainbow-like thoughts and musings, Lily dawdled past empty classrooms and snoozing paintings, enjoying the stillness and quiet of Hogwarts at night. Along her wandering she ran into Nearly Headless Nick, pearly white in the darkness.

"Hi, Nick," she greeted.

"Good evening, Lily," the ghost said jauntily, looking rather surprised. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour? And my dear girl, aren't you cold?"

"A little," replied Lily, beginning to shiver. A timid smile broke across her face as she said, "I felt like a walk."

"Been a big week?" said Nick gently.

"Mmm," the redhead pondered, "I suppose you could say so. But not bad. What are you doing out here?" In the back of her mind, Lily wondered if ghosts ever slept.

Nick ruffled himself importantly, "Peeves caused a spot of bother tonight and the Bloody Baron saw to him... I just came back from there. It wasn't a pretty sight. I think Peeves will be rather subdued tomorrow..."

Lily muffled a giggle; Peeves was an annoyance, but on a whole she kind of liked him.

"Anyway," Nick said prominently, "I think you best head back up, Lily, it won't be pleasant if you run into the Baron. If you understand what I mean."

"Oh. Okay then. Good night, Nick."

"Good night."

As the silvery ghost drifted away, Lily suppressed another shiver and decided it probably _would_ be best if she went back up to her dorm - to her lovely, warm bed. Yearning for her pillow and blanket, and beginning to wonder what had exactly drawn her out to these cold and dark corridors, she hurried back up with her arms wrapped around herself.

Unfortunately as she ran up the stairs, Lily forgot about the trick step in the middle and her foot sank right through, throwing her off balance. She only just managed to steady herself by grabbing onto the banister one-handed.

"Lily?"

At the sound of the voice she jumped and almost toppled over again. Lily looked up, her hand pounding madly like the rain lashing the castle outside.

James stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at her in wonder. She was only too aware that, apart from standing in a rather awkward position, she was also clad in her two-sizes-too-big cloud pyjamas. She blushed and thanked her lucky stars it was dark. James was in his pyjamas too, but he had been smart enough to put on a sweater as well as a cloak.

A grin broke across James' face and he sat down casually on the topmost stair. "What are you doing here?"

Lily shifted around uncomfortably, trying to free her foot. "I was taking a walk - and then I met Nearly Headless Nick - and I ran up here, and - James, could you please help me?" she pleaded, looking at him helplessly.

He chuckled and got to his feet. She looked so innocent, trapped in the staircase and clad in her too-big pyjamas. The petite girl bit her lip as James went down to the step just above her and put his hands on her waist.

"Okay, hold on, I'm gonna lift you up," he said, and her arms went behind his neck. With surprising strength (_must be all the Quidditch_, she thought), he lifted her right up and she felt her foot being freed of the conniving stair. Still holding her, James swiveled around and set her down on the step behind and above him.

"There," he said with relish. "Are you okay?"

Lily was still blushing as she fidgeted with her pyjama cuff. "Yeah... thanks, James." she said, talking more to the ground than him. As the cold returned to her body, she hugged herself.

This didn't escape James' attention. Noticing her shivering, he shrugged off his cloak and placed it around her shoulders, making sure it fit snugly. Lily looked up at once, her cheeks pink and protest sitting on her brow.

James beat her to it.

"You're cold," he said pointedly.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he said with a warm smile. "I got this sweater, see? Mum made it for me last Christmas. Do you like it?"

His proud tone made Lily smile and she nodded, "It is nice."

James slid down onto the stair and she joined him hesitantly, still embarrassed about her earlier predicament. His cloak felt really nice and warm, wrapped snugly around her small frame.

"I'll get her to make you one for Christmas," he chuckled comfortably. "She loves knitting. She designs and makes dress robes too." He shuddered; dress robes were every young wizard's nightmare.

"Really?" Lily's eyes lit up. Dress robes were every young witch's dream. "Well... what about your father?" She realised just how little she knew about him.

"He works in the Ministry... he's the head of some department, but I forget," James turned to her tentatively. "What about you? What do your parents do?"

"Oh..." she snuggled deeper into his cloak. "My dad's a professor in a Muggle college." A small smile lit her face as she said it.

"You're Muggle-born, right?"

"Yeah."

James sighed dramatically, "Muggle-born _and_ the top of our year... you're a Ravenclaw in disguise." She chuckled softly in response and he asked, "And your mum?"

Lily didn't answer for a moment. He glanced at her expectantly; there she was, sitting on the step just above him, buried deep inside of his large cloak like a little girl. She looked so endearing and small, and he was suddenly reminded of the shy, timid girl he had bumped into just a few nights ago in the library. The memory made him smile. Perhaps they knew each other better now, but she was still the same sweet, blushing girl who had helped him with his essay.

"My mum died when I was eight."

James was taken-aback and a little horrified. He had never met anyone who had lost a parent.

"What... happened?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"She was sick..." she trailed off, looking back up and smiling into his sympathetic gaze. "It's okay," Lily said earnestly. "I've still got my dad, at least. There are lots of other children who have lost both parents."

James looked at her, his hazel eyes full of warmth.

"Yeah," he said absently, "And you've got us, too."

Her heart fluttered at his words. He smiled at her when their eyes met and she couldn't explain the warmth that suddenly flared inside of her, warmth that had nothing to do with the cloak and everything to do with his words and his smile.

"R - really?" she asked.

The raven-haired boy chuckled at her appraising look and poked her on the forehead.

"Of _course._ What do you think we'd do, leave you on your own?"

A faintly disgruntled Lily tried to poke him back, but his hand shot out and grabbed hers with superb Chaser reflexes. She tried to pull her hand away, complaining, "Hey that's not fair, you play so much Quidditch."

James didn't let go of her wrist. "It's not just playing Quidditch," he said solemnly, "It's all the Quidditch I talk, eat, read and sleep."

The corners of her mouth twitched and James said triumphantly, "I saw that! You're smiling! I got you to smile again."

Lily fought to keep a straight face as he beamed.

"Why does it matter so much?" she asked reproachfully, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Because," James grinned. "You have a nice smile."

She looked taken-aback and he mentally wondered where _that_ had come from. Of course it was true, but it sounded more like something Sirius would say to flatter a girl. James was no expert at this; he had really meant what he said.

The two sat in the darkness in silence for a moment, seated one above the other on the staircase.

"So what _were_ you doing out here?"

"I was taking a walk," Lily replied defensively as he smirked. "Well, what about you then?"

"I fancied a walk too."

"No, really."

"You don't believe me?" he feigned innocent shock. "Alright, alright. I was having a midnight snack down at the kitchens. It's what I always do if I get hungry or I miss dinner because of detention."

"But how do you walk around without getting caught?"

"Ahh, I have my ways," the mysterious boy said with a smirk. "Gonna dob me in, Miss Prefect?" he teased her.

She hid a smile, "No, but only because you saved me tonight."

James chuckled, his eyes crinkling. Then with startling suddeness he sat bolt right up and whispered, "Lily, are you scared of the dark?"

"No-o," she said uncertainly.

"Oh, that's good. Because... did you hear that?" he whispered again, looking around wide-eyed.

She was beginning to feel scared, "James - "

"Shh!" In a tense, prickly silence he cast a convincingly frightened look around them. "I'm getting outta here!" James leapt to his feet and ran off, leaving her alone in the darkness. Lily immediately stood up and glanced around; somehow, the dark, silent castle seemed much spookier than before and she tore after him.

"James, wait!"

On their way up, a mischievous James quickly hid behind a gargoyle and jumped out at her when he heard her footsteps, yelling, "BOO!" She gave a muffled shriek and crashed sideways into the wall, and he could barely contain his laughter as he held onto her to make sure she didn't fall back down the stairs. "_James_!" she cried, half in relief, hitting him on the shoulder.

Together they finally reached the common-room, bade each other good night (Lily rather coolly, pretending to be angry with him) and going back up to their respective dorms. James grinned to himself as he pulled off his sweater and climbed into bed, the image of her in her too-large cloud pyjamas fresh in his mind.

For some reason, that mental image, along with what he now knew about her mother, made James feel strangely protective and caring of her.

----------

A/N: Awww. :) I was gonna wait till I got 10 reviews for chapter 2 before I updated, but... my love for you all prevailed! Hehe. :) Just some fluffy goodness for you all to enjoy, I hope it's not _too_ mushy. xP Feedbaaaaack me! Or else. xD Take care! - msq.


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to ME. :)

**Spring Sonata**

**Chapter Four ll Alone**

----------

"...and she writes, _'A lot of scary things have happened. The room is starting to smell and the skeletons of my friends lie at my feet. But the thing that scares me the most is the man looking through the window.' _"

Peter gave an odd sort of yelp and jumped in his seat; Lily gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and Remus exhibited a little shiver. Sirius, on the other hand, grinned.

"What did I tell you? Scary, eh?"

"The last line is the thing that gets you," Remus said with another shiver.

"I'm gonna have nightmares," muttered Peter, picking up his quill. Sirius chuckled, thoroughly encouraged by their reactions.

The group were sitting in the Great Hall, daylight fading fast as evening approached. Their books and parchment were spread out in front of them; they had been doing their homework before Sirius distracted them with a scary story.

"Where's Jamesie, I wanna see him wet himself," Sirius said eagerly as Lily stood up. "Where are you going, Lil? You're not running away, are you?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "No, I'm just going to grab a book from the library."

Many girls stared after Lily as she exited the Great Hall, her mind still full of Sirius' story. No sooner than she had left did James troop in, looking buoyant and excited about something. He made a beeline for his friends, brandishing a piece of parchment as he hurried over.

"Hey, guys! Where's Lily?" he said brightly, skidding to a stop in front of them.

"She just left for the library," Remus glanced up briefly.

James wheeled around and was gone with a swish of his black robes, making Sirius smirk.

"Ahh, always so eager to see his dear Lily-bug."

Remus arched an eyebrow.

"Lily-bug?"

"What? It's a cute nickname."

James hurried into the Entrance Hall, spotting a head of red hair just up ahead. A grin split his face as he bounded over, calling her. "Lily. Lily!" Many heads turned as he yelled and Lily whirled around in surprise.

"Hi, James!" she said, looking a bit confused. "What's the matter?"

James grinned as he wordlessly held up his homework. She looked at it. It was his Muggle Studies essay. A red 'O' was scrawn in the corner.

Lily beamed, pride filling her heart, "That's great, James! I knew you could do it."

"You mean you did it," he said, still grinning happily. "Professor thought it was brilliant. Now she thinks I'm brilliant," he added in a worried whisper.

Her eyes glimmered. "That means you're going to work harder from now on, understand?" Lily whispered back sternly.

Some students were still straggling back in the hall, keen to watch the pair's exchange. Among them were Tara and two of her friends. Tara narrowed her eyes in disgust as she watched Lily and James wave at each other before he went back into the Great Hall and she walked off in the other direction. As the redhead approached them, Tara hitched on a sickly sweet smile. Lily smiled back timidly as she walked past.

Tara's smile vanished when she had passed. A venemous look surfaced instead. Stepping into the corridor Lily had entered, she said in a loud, clear voice.

"So, Lily Evans."

Lily paused mid-step and turned around uncertainly. Three girls were walking towards her; all three of them were tall with shiny, perfectly-groomed hair. She tried to smile but it faltered when they looked coldly back at her.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you," said Tara in a falsely sweet voice, one that dripped with dislike as she looked at the redhead.

Feeling a little frightened, Lily took a small step back. The brunette, Annie, snorted.

"What's going on between you and James?" Tara demanded, abandoning all pretence. Her eyes were flashing menacingly as she continued to walk closer, the three girls forming a tight ring around Lily.

"N - nothing!" the redhead stammered, recovering from her initial shock at the question. "We're just friends." Her heart was racing with fear but she could see no way out of this interrogation yet.

Mina laughed raucously, "Did you hear her? Friends? _Friends_ with the Marauders? Who does she think she is?" Lily cringed at the scorching look Mina gave her and tried to move back even further, her palms hitting the wall behind her.

The other two were also laughing, high-pitched, shrill laughter that made her shiver.

Then suddenly, Tara grabbed her arm. Lily gasped in pain and instinctively pulled away, but Tara did not relinquish her grip. Lily looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes as the blonde seethed.

"I'm warning you, Evans. Stay away from James Potter and the others."

Annie, who looked gleeful, stepped closer. "Yeah," she giggled. "Do you really think they want to be friends with you?"

Lily could only stand there, roughly shoved against the wall by Tara's tight hold on her arm, terror gripping her heart.

"Delusional," scorned Mina, tossing her head. "Don't forget you're a nobody, Lily Evans. No one wants to know you."

Mina and Annie sniggered as a nasty smile played at Tara's mouth. She glanced down the corridor and her eyes lit up in a sinister manner when she saw the open broom closet a few feet away.

She glanced at her two friends carelessly, "So let's do the boys a favour, hey girls?"

Lily had no time to react as she was steered over to the closet. Her eyes widened and horror seized her when she realised what was happening. Lily gasped and cried, desperately trying to pull away. "No, don't, please!" But they were much too strong for her as they pushed her into the closet, sending her spinning into the darkness. The door was slammed shut and locked.

In vain Lily seized the handle and pulled, knowing it was useless, crying for them to let her out although she didn't even know why she expected an answer. They had walked off with one last soft warning.

"We mean it, Evans."

The door was locked with magic and her wand was in the Great Hall. Very few people walked down this way. She could not force an escape. For now, she was trapped.

So Lily sat in the closet, shaking from what she had just been through. There was nothing else for her to do.

---

"Hi, boys."

Tara Little and several of her girl friends sauntered past the Marauders as they went by the Gryffindor table. The boys dipped their head in greeting and Sirius said, "Evening, ladies."

"Where's Lily?" James asked, sounding concerned. She had been gone for over an hour now and dinner had already started.

"She's been missing for quite some time," Remus agreed, frowning. "She's probably still at the library."

"But she promised to come back soon..." he trailed off, disappointed. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, and without so much as a glance at them James said, "I saw that."

"No you didn't," Sirius said swiftly. Remus muffled a laugh.

---

Lily sat in a curled ball in the closet, her eyes dull. She was hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm, but it wasn't working.

She supposed she should have expected something like this. She should have realised befriending the Marauders might lead to half the population of Hogwarts hating her intensely.

Absently, her hand slid down to nurse her bruised arm.

With a pang she thought about the boys and what they would be doing right now. A small smile lit her sad face. She could picture it all in her mind. Sirius and Peter pigging out at the dinner table, with James laughing at them and Remus admonishing them. They would all be laughing, happy as always, discussing their latest prank.

How she wished she was with them.

She had lost track of the time. She knew she had been trapped in the closet for at least an hour. It seemed like a lot longer. She was cold and still shaken up from her encounter with the girls. Her mouth trembled with every thought of their words.

_"Don't forget you're a nobody, Lily Evans. No one wants to know you."_

Covering her face with her hands, Lily whimpered softly and tried not to think about it. They had voiced her inside fears, ones she had unwillingly nursed for years. She knew she shouldn't let it get to her. But she wasn't sure how much longer she could endure in the cold, lonely closet.

She looked up, still huddled in a tight ball. "Please," she said. "Please, someone let me out soon..."

---

"Okay, where is she?" Sirius asked in distress, almost upending the chessboard. "I'm really starting to get worried about her." He looked meaningfully at Lily's bag in the armchair beside him, where they had packed up her things when she didn't return.

"She missed dinner," Remus said, glancing at James who was frowning.

"Poor girl must be hungry," said Peter woefully, watching his pawn attack Sirius' castle.

"Yeah, this really isn't like her," sighed Remus, leaning back in his chair to look at the packed and noisy common-room. James was still frowning slightly, gazing at the red carpet. Lily had been gone for hours now. Could she really still be at the library?

All of a sudden he was on his feet, taking them all by surprise.

"Prongs? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk." With that, a resolute James climbed out of the portrait hole, much to the astonishment of Sirius and Remus.

---

Lily couldn't remember the last time she had felt so hopeless and miserable. Her terrible thoughts of the encounter had faded away, to give way to happier memories of time spent with the boys. She remembered that night, stuck in the trick stair on her way to the tower, and James appearing out of nowhere to help her.

She smiled weakly, her face already streaked with tears from earlier.

_"Lily, are you scared of the dark?"_

No... but now she was.

"James," whispered Lily, her voice cracked as she spoke into the darkness. "I'm... scared now. I'm scared of the dark... of being alone..."

She had almost given up on being found before the night was over. The girls really were merciless. They had really just left her here forever. She had half-hoped they would check on her later in the night.

As tears welled up in her eyes, feeling so desperately hopeless, the door unlocked and suddenly swung open. A startled Lily almost toppled over as two shadows were cast in the bright light that had so suddenly flooded the closet.

"There, I found her - wait," the third-year boy stared at the wide-eyed Lily, and turned to his friend beside him. "Err - is there another game of Sardines going on?"

The third-year girl peered at her, "Umm, are you alright?"

Lily shakily got to her feet, hardly able to believe that she was free after being trapped for so many hours. The light seemed much too bright as she stumbled out of the tiny broom closet, her legs like jelly. "I - I'm fine, thank you."

With the third-years staring after her, and her heart beating very fast, Lily made haste her escape, praying feverishly that she wouldn't meet anyone on the way back up to her dormitory. Her only thought was to get back as soon as possible.

---

James walked slowly to the staircase where he had found her last time during that late night encounter. He looked at it with a small smile, wondering for the umpteenth time where she was right now.

He went a few steps down, his foot hovering above the trick stair, and wondered why he had come here. Had he really expected to find her stuck here again, awaiting for his rescue?

_That's insane. I really am insane._

With a sigh, James skipped over the trick stair and continued his way down. She wasn't at the library, she wasn't trapped here... where was she?

James stuck his hands in his pockets and started making his way to the library again.

---

Lily's head was still teeming with the afternoon's events, and try as she might to forget them, they persisted in haunting her as she clumsily tried to get back to Gryffindor tower, so disoriented that she often went the wrong way and had to double back.

She was so distracted while running up the stairs that she didn't notice the person she brushed past. They grabbed her hand as she hurried away, and Lily gasped piercingly and tried to pull away, turning to see who it was.

James was standing a couple of steps below her. He looked surprised.

"Lil, where've you been? Sirius has been complaining that he wants to rematch you in chess, and - " he broke off, having just noticed the scared look on her face. "Lily..." James said in a more gentle, quiet voice. "Are you all right?"

She looked at him hesitantly, her insides rattled, and nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

"Lily," he said again, even more quietly. "You're shaking."

Her hand, still held in his, was trembling. She raised her gaze to him uncertainly, afraid of his reaction.

But James didn't scold or question. Instead, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hesitant but warm hug. At the embrace Lily squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that the tears would come. She remembered the girls' words, so clearly in her mind. _Stay away from them._ But... how could she?

James could tell something had happened, but he also knew she wasn't going to tell him... not just yet. So he wisely wasn't going to push the matter, especially not when she was so upset.

He released her gently and dug out a Chocolate Frog for her. "Here, eat this. You must be hungry."

She could only look at him with glistening eyes. "I'm not - "

"Eat it. Or do you want me to feed you as well?"

She sized him up in a split second, smartly unwrapping the frog with nimble fingers. James smiled slightly at her lack of argument. Sticking his hands back into his pockets, he started to lead the way back, Lily following half-a-pace behind.

"Don't take me as a fool, Lily Evans," he said as they went up. "I know what you are."

She was confused. "What?" she said, nibbling on the frog.

He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"A mule. A remarkably stubborn one, at that. Lucky for you, I am too."

Lily glanced at him curiously. When he didn't look back, she permitted a little, amused smile to cross her face. James looked sideways at her and felt rather relieved.

When they reached the common-room, he helped quickly usher her back up to the dormitory when Sirius fired several questions at her, demanding a rematch in chess right now. At last Lily escaped up the stairs with a quick tread, through still a little shakily.

They watched as she went.

"Where was she?" Remus asked as James sunk into the seat beside him.

"I dunno, she wouldn't say," James sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I just found her running past me earlier."

As Sirius' pawn attacked his knight, Peter said, "Is she okay? She seemed... odd."

"Yeah, we were just saying before you came in, Prongs," Sirius dropped his voice considerably. "That we'd better keep an eye out for her. We've overheard some girls - I dunno what you'd call it - plotting a conspiracy against her or something. It didn't sound nice."

"Against Lily?" James asked in disbelief.

"Sounds crazy," Peter said, echoing James' thoughts.

Remus smiled wryly, "Some of the stuff they're saying about Lily... well, it's not nice, as Padfoot put it." Sirius did a mock salute. "I mean, let's just look out for her a bit from now on."

James was still bewildered about this news. Meanwhile, Sirius sighed heavily, checkmating Peter's king.

"I blame our great virtues. Girls wouldn't be so nasty about little Lily-bug if it weren't for us."

He was only joking, but James thought vaguely that he may have a point.

----------

A/N: Hey :) I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to your reviews yet, I've been a bit busy. I went on a Christian convention camp and it really opened my eyes. Hehe. But yeah. And my computer broke down, so I lost the chapter I wrote a little while back. So I just wrote this whole thing right now. Which I'm proud of. :) Yay. Haha. Sorry if it seems rushed, but thank you dearly for the feedback. You are loved... by me! - msq.


	5. Better Late Than Never

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to ME. :)

Note to **anon**: HELLO THERE. :) Sorry I didn't remember to reply last time. But yes, this fic is AU and so Snape's Worst Memory and all that canon stuff doesn't apply. Puehehe, and no, you don't have to review 10 times. 'Twould be nice, though. xP

**Spring Sonata**

**Chapter Five ll Better Late Than Never**

----------

Morning light streamed feebly through a gap in the curtains. Lily turned on her side, vaguely wondering why she felt so down. It was a moment before yesterday's events washed over her again.

Lily lay in her warm bed for awhile, half-dreading the moment she had to get up. Of course, she was wary of how certain girls would be treating her today, but Lily was also worried about the boys questioning her. After all, she _had_ just disappeared for a couple of hours. Anyone would be concerned.

But still... she didn't want them to know what happened. Their looks of horror and concern would make the ordeal seem a whole lot worse. And it really wasn't a big deal... right?

_Yes, that's true_, she told herself firmly. _I can get through this. I'm not going to complain._

With that strong resolve, Lily got out of bed and prepared herself for the day. She was already running a little late and was surprised to see all four Marauders waiting down in the common-room.

They were lounging around the armchairs with a sort of casual elegance only _they_ could achieve. Lily hid a smile, slowing down on the stairs to take a better look at them.

Peter stood a little way off, checking his watch every now and then, while Sirius stood upright with his hands in his pockets, occasionally jumping up and down on the spot as if keeping warm. In front of him was James, perched on the arm of a chair and craning his head to talk to Remus, who was sitting placidly in the chair. Lily's smile deepened; they all looked very cool and casual. No wonder why girls adored them.

Quickly and quietly, she ran down the stairs, ducked behind the boys and zapped each of them on the waist. Each boy, rather comically, yelped and jumped into the air, one after the other.

"Lily!" Sirius whined when she stood in front of them, grinning. "What was that for?"

"Yeah," said James pitifully, rubbing his side. "A 'good morning' would have sufficed."

Lily chuckled and looked up at them. "Why aren't you all at breakfast yet?"

"Err..." The Marauders glanced at each other hastily, fortunately unnoticed by Lily who had looked down to pull up her book bag. Remus was the first to speak.

"To drag you down with us, of course," he said cheerfully.

Lily was bemused. "But you haven't done that for days," she pointed out. "Mainly because I get to breakfast earlier than you do."

Remus fell silent at this, and it was Sirius who rose to the occassion. Stepping forward and putting an arm around her, he proceeded to lead Lily out of the portrait hole.

"But you see, Lilykins, today is a special day. Which is precisely _why_ we waited all morning for you to emerge..."

"Ooh. What day is it?"

"Uhh - your birthday."

"My birthday's in July, Sirius."

Remus and Peter snickered. James suppressed a snort with some difficulty and Lily raised her eyebrows, a smile hovering over her lips as Sirius gabbled that she was mistaken and it was indeed her birthday. It was easy to forget about life's troubles when you were with these boys.

The day passed by uneventfully. Lily, through all her classes, walks up to classes, mealtimes and detours around the castle, did not pick up that the boys rarely left her alone. Perhaps this was why she felt strangely safe and secure even whenever she saw Tara and her friends in the corridors or in the Great Hall. They looked murderously at her when James' head was turned, but didn't dare do anything else.

The days slipped by, turning into weeks. Lily, having beaten Sirius at chess in every single game, had moved onto challenge the master, Remus Lupin. Otherwise, she was playing Gobstones and Exploding Snap, the latter of which Sirius was very good at and left the rest of them with blackened faces and scorched hair.

Of course, game time was rare as the fifth-years were swamped with homework. Every afternoon they sat silent and rigid in the Great Hall, scribbling essays for Potions or filling in charts for Astronomy. The boys often begged Lily to spare them some of her higher wisdom. During classes they were attentive and alert, save History of Magic where James took the opportunity to flick bits of paper into Sirius' open mouth as he snored.

Lily was busier than she'd ever been, but she was also happy. As the days went by, she got to know each of the Marauders better. Remus was allergic to strawberries. His tongue erupted into little bumps one morning when he accidentally put jam on his toast. (Sirius could not stop laughing.)

Sirius, on the other hand, could recite Muggle poetry off by heart, a talent which came about when he was six and wanted to annoy his parents by learning Muggle literature. He also liked to sing and proudly said that he was very good at it. The others disagreed.

Peter was good with animals, his favourite subject being Care of Magical Creatures. He wanted to be involved with such creatures one day when he was older.

James was the curious explorer of the group, and the discovery of the kitchens and secret passageways at Hogwarts was credited to him. He, along with Sirius, had been in the Forbidden Forest more times than any other student. Lily was still mystified on how they could sneak out at night without ever getting caught. The boys were also always talking about a map, a year-long project they were working hard on (from what she gleaned), but she didn't have any idea what it was.

The Quidditch season had started with a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin; Gryffindor won, of course, under the leadership of James. Sirius had cartwheeled into Professor McGonagall and lost twenty points for Gryffindor. But other than that bit of excitement, time went by in a blur of homework, classes and insufficient sleep.

The girls from the Marauders' fan club did not bother Lily too much; the boys soon forgot about looking out for her as the days wore on. Sometimes the girls would sneer at Lily as they walked past, at other times knocking into her. On one occassion, Mina deliberately shoved into her in the hallway, knocking all of Lily's things on the ground. They stood and giggled as they watched her pick up her books.

"Will Sirius ever get tired of doing this?" Lily sighed, plopping into her usual spot in the common-room that evening. Only Remus was there, reading a book. He glanced at her bag which she dumped onto the coffee table and chuckled; Sirius had turned it inside-out again. It was the fourth time.

"Probably not," Remus said comfortably. "He finds it hilarious."

"Hmph. He would."

Remus watched her closely as she took out her textbooks. "What's wrong, Remus?"

"Lil," the sandy-haired boy said quietly, shutting his book. "Please be honest with me. Have those girls in James' fan club been harassing you?"

Lily froze, not saying anything for a moment.

He cleared his throat. "I saw them in the corridor earlier," he admitted. He looked at her seriously, "Lily, the last time you just disappeared... was it because of them?"

She bit her lip, looking at him with a faint frown. _Oh Remus, why oh why are you so insightful?_ Remus gathered the worst from her look and sighed deeply.

"Lil, what did they do? Did they hold you up?"

Very slowly and reluctantly, Lily nodded. "But please don't tell the others," she implored.

Remus furrowed his brow. "You do know James and Sirius would go rushing to your defence."

_Maybe that's why_. She looked at him beseechingly, "Please, Remus. Please don't tell them. It'll just cause more trouble, and it's nothing to worry about. I'll be okay."

He gave her a long, hard look. But finally he nodded, rather reluctantly.

"But if things get worse, I can't guarantee that promise," Remus warned as she beamed at him.

"Okay, okay. Thanks Remus," she said cheerfully. "Now can you please test me on Transfiguration?"

The weather soon turned cold and frosty, and the grounds of the castle were blanketed in a thin layer of snow. Christmas was approaching, and the fifth-years welcomed it with open arms.

"Birds of a feather flock together."

"Fine feathers make fine birds."

"A... a stitch in time saves nine!"

"The proof of the pudding is in the eating."

"You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"But you can if you bake two."

"James!" laughed Lily in consternation, breaking the 'proverb war' she and James were having as they trudged from the library, lugging their bags behind them. "I'm beginning to doubt yours are even real proverbs."

"They are," James said solemnly, mouth twitching. "Honestly. My mum says the pudding one."

"What does it mean?"

"No idea... that you've gotta taste everything before you trust it?"

She wrinkled her nose, "It doesn't seem like it."

"Uh-uh-uh. Don't judge a book by its cover," smirked James as she made a face at him. As they walked, he glanced over her head into the vacant classrooms they were passing, rooms which had an air of neglect about them. "I wonder why teachers don't use these anymore."

Lily peered into each one until she suddenly halted at a room, pushing the door open wide.

"There's a piano in here!"

James followed her as she went in enthusiastically. The room was small but bright, and there wasn't much in it either. Only the old, dusty piano Lily had happily climbed onto was really worth noticing. With a vague smile, James left his bag on the floor beside hers and joined Lily at the piano seat.

"You play the piano?" he asked curiously as her fingers glided over the ivory keys in a familiar, loving fashion.

Lily nodded, smiling. "I learnt when I was little," she said. "There's something so beautiful about the piano, don't you think?"

Her fingers began to press down on the keys, hesitantly at first, and James sat and listened.

The piano may have been old, but the melody she played sounded beautiful. It was delicate and sweet, truly a reflection of the pianist behind it. James watched in awe as her hands moved easily over the keys, her wrists rising and falling gracefully with each new note. Looking up, he smiled at the glowing look on her face as she played. She really did love it.

_Lily..._ James gazed at her as she was absorbed in the melody. He didn't know why it hit him so powerfully at this moment, but he was glad to have met her. She was innocent and sometimes shy, but bright and optimistic.

James smiled to himself, drawn into the sanguine melody. He listened raptly to the end and applauded, causing her to blush.

He let out a low whistle, overwhelmed. "That was so nice. Where'd you learn that?"

"It was my mother's song," Lily replied, still blushing. "She was the one who taught me how to play. She loved the piano..."

Sensing a twinge of sadness, James nudged her and pulled an innocent face, knowing it would make her smile.

"Play it again, Miss Evans," he requested. "I'll pay you." He pulled out a Sickle and she laughed.

"How about you pay me to teach you?" she shot back teasingly.

"What?" he said, taken-aback.

"Come on, just the first few notes." She took his hands and placed them on the keys. "What, are you afraid?" she asked, looking at him with those innocent eyes when he remained limp.

"_No_," James asserted, and emphasised his point by pressing down on the keys. "Fire away, professor. I'll make you proud." She hid a smile.

The pair stumbled their way through the first few notes of the melody, which James had to admit was easier than the chords. When at last he could get through the introduction, Lily played the whole song again. It sounded so sweet and nice when she played it, all harmonious and flowing unlike his choppy, fragmented version.

"Hmm... I'm pretty impressed so far," Lily said, only half-joking as they left the piano and began their ascent to the tower. It was only a bit past nine; James wouldn't get into too much trouble if he was caught.

James chuckled. "I'll practice over the holidays," he promised. "You're going home too, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Where do you live, anyway?"

"Oh, um..." Lily told him the town and James blinked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"But... but that's where I'm from," he exclaimed disbelievingly. Lily also stopped, frowning. "Really?" When he nodded, her eyes lit up with sudden glee, "Hey, we should meet each other during Christmas then! It's only Daddy and me. My sister's spending time with her fiance's family this year."

Not noticing the sour way she mentioned her sister, mainly because her green eyes were shining with delight and James couldn't help noticing _that_, he nodded.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad would love that. We have our big party _after_ Christmas, so ours is pretty quiet."

"I'll cook up a real feast," Lily said meditatively, shutting her eyes.

James made a funny, strangled noise and said, "Yeah, yeah, Lil... remember the proof of the pudding is in the eating."

"Hmph," she said while he laughed.

"So we really live so close, huh?" James wondered out loud, bemused. "I wonder why we've never met before."

"Yeah..."

"Well, better late than never."

Lily looked at him sideways, "You're just full of them right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, boys will be boys."

"James, stop," she whined, covering her ears and speeding on ahead. He pursued her gleefully.

"What, don't you like my wise sayings, Lil?" James grinned. "Curiousity killed the cat, don't cry over spilt milk, every cloud has a silver lining!"

As the poor redhead broke into a run, still covering her ears and singing loudly, James chased after her, chiming, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

----------

A/N: Whee, hihi! Don't you just love proverbs:P Hehe. Anyway, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be starting SCHOOL soon so I won't update as often. :( So it might be awhile before I see you guys again! Just keep an eye out for alerts, huh? Hehe. Thanks for reading & reviewing, chummy chums. x)

By the way, the song Lily plays is from the Korean drama _Winter Sonata,_ called _My Memory._ Please search it up on YouTube if you want to hear it, it's a very pretty song. :) I love it muchly.

Au revoir! Please feedback me. :) - msq.


	6. Snow Has Broken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to ME. :)

**Spring Sonata**

**Chapter Six ll Snow Has Broken**

----------

"Well see you later, Lilykins!"

"Yeah, bye Lily, have a nice Christmas."

Smiling, Lily waved at the boys as they went off with their families, lugged down with overnight bags and backpacks. The Hogwarts Express had just pulled in at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and all around students were being reunited with their parents and siblings, hugging and talking excitedly about the upcoming holiday.

Lily glanced up and caught sight of her father in the midst of mingling families, grinning at her and waving. She beamed and waved back, dithering on the spot.

"I'll see you soon then, James," she said, itching to run over to her dad.

James smiled. "Sure. Christmas dinner, remember?" he reminded her.

"Got it!" With one last wave and smile, Lily hurried over to her father's open arms, the little duffel bag she always carried on her back and a small overnight one clutched in her hand. James caught a glimpse of the redhead being hugged by her father, lifting her off the ground a few inches, when he heard his own mother calling him. Grinning and hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder, he strode over to his parents, his mum promptly engulfing him in a hug.

"Did you have a good term, angel?" Lily's father, Phillip, asked affectionately as he took her bag.

Lily nodded happily, linking arms with her dad and resting her head on him as they walked out to the car.

"I made some new friends," she said musingly. "They're really nice." Lily looked up fondly at her father, who was smiling. "What about you, Daddy? Had fun while I was away?" she teased.

Phillip laughed musically. "Always," he teased back, taking out the car keys with his free hand. He was just about to unlock the door when a voice behind them called.

"Phillip?"

Both Lily and her father turned around, finding a tall, brown-haired woman standing there. She was beautiful and elegant, wearing stylish clothes and a fair amount of gold jewellery.

A confused Lily glanced at her father, who to her surprise was smiling at the lady, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Claudia, hello," he greeted warmly. "You're... going somewhere?"

The woman, Claudia, shook her head benignly. "Just passing the station," she explained. Looking at Lily and smiling, she asked, "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is my Lily," Phillip said proudly, giving Lily a squeeze.

Claudia seemed surprised but pleased nonetheless. "It's very nice to meet you, Lily, I've heard a lot about you," she said contritely. Checking her wristwatch, she added, "Oh, I better get going... Well, it was nice seeing you here."

"Yeah, you too," Phillip said sincerely. Claudia walked off after giving Lily's father a small smile. Lily watched her leave with some puzzlement. As soon as Claudia was out of earshot, Lily raised her eyebrows at her father.

"Daddy..." she said, her tone furtive. "Who was that?"

Her father said nothing as they climbed into the car, but had a small grin on his face. Lily's eyes widened as she interpreted his expression correctly and she squealed, "Daddy! You... her..."

Lily just stared expectantly at her dad who was still smiling foolishly.

"Let's just say..." Phillip said lightly as he started the car, "...that I made a new friend, too." He glanced over at his daughter's stunned expression. There was silence for a split second before they both broke into hearty laughter, Lily batting him on the shoulder gently.

---

The holiday break proved very pleasant the first few days Lily was back in her cosy home, choosing rather to stay indoors with the fireplace, playing trivia games and looking through family albums with her dad. She never fully realised just how much she missed her father until she was back at home.

Christmas morning arrived in a flurry of snowflakes and Lily got up early to make breakfast for her dad, a Christmas tradition she always upheld. She would treat him to breakfast in bed and curl up beside him, helping herself to some toast as they talked and laughed, planning for the day ahead and Lily trying to guess what he had got her for Christmas.

"So the Potters are coming by early this evening?" her father asked through a mouthful of bacon and egg. Honestly, he would just fit in with Sirus and Peter at mealtimes.

Lily nodded, and he said, "Are you sure you'll be fine cooking dinner yourself?"

"Of course," she said composedly. "I promised a real feast." Phillip raised his eyebrows and joked, "Well don't tire yourself, angel. I'd help you but..." he sighed deeply. "I know nothing about cooking. That was more your mother's expertise."

Lily smiled, taking some more toast.

"Well, people say I'm more Mum's daughter than yours," she said innocently.

He laughed good-naturedly, pinching her cheek. "They don't know what they're talking about," he said seriously. "You're _equally_ like us."

Light, happy and full of hot chocolate and toast, Lily sailed down the stairs a little while later. On her way down, she passed by the Christmas tree and her presents. Lily backtracked and stared, her heart leaping; she'd almost forgotten about her presents! Abandoning the empty tray, she hastened over to her packages and spent a few happy minutes unwrapping them. She found among them a set of novels from her dad and a bag of fireworks from Sirius, accompanied with a cryptic message: _Bring these to school._

Lily grinned, vaguely wondering how the boys' Christmases were going, and laid the fireworks aside. She picked up the last present from James, a rather floppy package wrapped in gold paper. As the last of the wrapping tore away, a hand-knitted purple scarf fell out. Lily caught it just before it fell to the floor along with the note that had fluttered out.

_Merry Christmas, Lil. Here's my mum's knitted creation, as promised - only it's not a sweater. Hope you're not too disappointed._

_By the way, I'll be coming earlier today - a bit before midday. I'll meet you at the lake?_

A smile lit her lips as Lily touched the scarf in her lap. It was so soft and carefully made, as if each stitch had been put in with exquisite tender and care. It was certainly very beautiful, not to mention warm.

Checking the clock, Lily quickly gathered her presents and trooped upstairs to dump them in her room, her heart glad, like every other child's, that it was Christmas.

---

"Jasooon! Help me!" whined a little girl at her brother.

"Alright, alright," said the older boy, picking up the round snowman's head and putting it on top of a larger mound. His baby sister cheered happily and he asked, "What're we gonna name him, Teef?"

Lily smiled aptly as she walked past the playing kids, crunching her way to the frozen lake. Having learnt her lesson that night at Hogwarts, she had dressed very warmly, in a grey pinafore over a white turtleneck and a long coat. Not to be beaten by the cold, she had also wrapped her new scarf around herself.

The lake, really a large pond, was not too far from her house. Lily enjoyed the walk after her own fashion, her thoughts as white and snowy as the world around her. When she reached the trees that sloped down to the frozen lake, she peered around for any sign of James. The area seemed deserted, however, and she cupped her hands over her mouth, wondering if she was too early.

The snow always reminded Lily of her mother. Her mother had loved the snow, never too tired to go outside and build a snow man, make a trail of snow angels or have a snowball fight. It was a love that Lily had inherited. The redhead smiled, still cupping her hands over her mouth. She dwelt fondly on some memories with her mum, tobaggoning and ice-skating and making snow angels.

A gleeful cackle sounded behind her and Lily spun around, seeing some children play in the distance. Just as she was going to turn back, a snowball hit the back of her head and she gasped, whirling around.

"James!" she exclaimed in relief as the raven-haired boy emerged from the trees, beaming.

"Gotcha," James laughed, striding over to her. He was dressed in Muggle clothing and, Lily noted with amusement, was wearing a scarf that had obviously been made by his mother. James' hazel eyes sparkled as he came closer, twitching the scarf she was wearing. "You're wearing it," he said with soft enthusiasm. "It looks good on you."

"Really?" Lily asked. She reached down to the snow and flung it at his face. He scrunched his eyes shut and she grinned. "That looks better."

James opened his eyes gingerly. Then bending down, he used both hands to scoop up a pile of snow and poured it all over her head before she even had time to blink. Lily gasped and glared up at him, but his only response was to laugh jauntily and run off in the other direction. He stepped onto the slippery lake and pushed off, skidding with his arms held out and drawing to a swift stop as he turned back.

"See if you can catch me, Lil!" he called blithely, beckoning her.

Lily grinned and strode on after him, shrieking as she almost slipped over. Holding her balance, she ran over to him, or moved as close to running as she could on the slippery ice.

"Aw come on, Lil, _so_ close..." he teased, reaching out as he moved backwards to face her. Determined, Lily swiped at him just as he lurched out of the way, making her cry out in surprise as she lost balance and slipped over, landing on her bottom.

"James!" she complained as he cracked up laughing.

He helped her back up, highly amused. But as he was steadying her, Lily grinned deviously and pushed him with all her might. James yelped as he flew back and fell, much like the way she just had.

"Ouch," groaned James, trying to heave himself up. "Yeah, you better run, Evans!" he added as she, giggling, hastened off as quickly as she could.

The sky shone a pearly, pale blue as they chased each other across the lake, both slipping and falling over when they least expected it, taunting and laughing at one another. On the other side of the lake, back on snowy land, James 'accidentally' pulled down a branch just as Lily was passing underneath, showering her with snow. With much laughter and yells and shrieks, they had a snow war, James complying to stand still against a tree for ten seconds and allow her to pelt snowballs at him.

A lull occurred during their war after an hour. Holding something in his head delicately, James turned and called, "Hey, Lily, catch!" He tossed a snowball at her, and she caught it just in time. Lily looked at it quizzically.

"There's a present inside," he explained.

A little puzzled, Lily gently crumpled the snowball in her hand. Amidst the white ice a silver bracelet lay, a plain chain with a heart charm dangling off. Her name was engraved on it.

Lily looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"It's your present," James said sheepishly. "Merry Christmas, Lil."

"But - but..." said Lily weakly, her heart beating in a quick, queer fashion. "What... what about this scarf?"

"That doesn't count," James said robustly. "My mum made it."

There they were, standing separated by the snow wall they had built to protect themselves, standing in the cold, frosty air. Lily looked at him as though reading him with her eyes, and finally managed a genuine, shy smile for him.

"Thank you, James..." Lily said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She put on the bracelet and looked at it for a moment, her heart still beating quickly. She looked up at him again and her smile widened. "It's really pretty."

James flushed a tiny bit, but looked pleased with himself.

"You're welcome... it's the first time I've bought a present for a girl, you know... well, apart from my mum..."

She watched him with a little smile as he scratched the back of his neck, a trait of his she had come to observe.

"Hey," said Lily, her tone suddenly bright. "I brought your present here, too."

She went to her duffel bag left in the snow and sat down, opening it up excitedly. Curious, James jumped the snow wall and joined her. After the excitement and action of their war, it was nice to sit down and relax.

Lily pulled out a box and passed it to him, grinning.

"Tada!"

With great anticipation, James took it and shook it curiously, listening to the noise it made inside. "What is it?" he asked, but she merely grinned mysteriously and shrugged.

James opened the box and his face lit up as he pulled out a red beanie-visor. A white Quaffle was embroidered on the side. "Just what I wanted!" he exclaimed joyously, and looked over at her. "Did you make it?"

Lily nodded bashfully. "It took me awhile, so you should treasure it," she said seriously, before smiling once again. "Now I know Quaffles are usually red, but... there you go."

James just chuckled as he pulled the beanie over his messy raven locks. He turned to her impressively.

"How do I look?" he asked in a low voice.

"Very handsome," she giggled, batting the top of his visor. James broke into a grin once more. He looked very cute when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Thanks, Lil," he said contritely. "It's really warm. I'll wear it to bed."

Lily chuckled and said, "Well, we should probably go back now. I have to start on the grand feast."

"Ah, of course you do," James said, jumping to his feet and running to the lake, skidding impressively on it again with his arms thrown out in a pose. He turned back around and grinned. "Come on, Lillian!"

Trying and failing to imitate him (she ended up on her bottom again), he went back and grabbed her hand, leading her to a more steady and balanced path across the ice.

----------

A/N: There you have it, a longish Christmas chapter. :) But there's still more of that xmas spirit to go along, so... be afraid, very afraid! Haha. I just realised I seem to update every time I hit that 'ten review' mark - it's not deliberate, honestly! xD It just... happened that way. :)

I am loving your feedback, btw! So thank you, thank you, thank you!

Some cutesy elements in this chapter (like the snowball gift and the beanie) come from various Korean dramas, including _Winter Sonata _and _Stairway to Heaven_, the latter of which this story will be heavily based on. So I disclaim a lot of things that seem awesome. Tee-hee.

Oh, and yes, I should add that this story will be a mishmash of all the dramas I have ever watched. xD Which is a lot. Hehe. Now I'm gonna study - err, eat. Hehe. Toodleloo! - msq.


End file.
